En Pociones y a lo loco
by Caro-Snape
Summary: Clase de Pociones (hace falta que diga al go más!)porfi dejadme feedback, review, revisión,llamadlo como querais pero porfiiiiiiii que es mi primer fic de Harry Potter.TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que na (busca por ahí que hay algo dedicao a ti!!!), y a mi brother que si no se enfada ; P

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Clase de Pociones (hace falta que diga algo más?!) (Es mi primer fic d Harry Potter, plis feeback!).

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape.

**EN POCIONES Y A LO LOCO**

Solo una hora más, solo una hora más, tu puedes, eres un hombre adulto y maduro, inspira, expira, inspira, expira...........

Se acabó!!!

_--Sr.LOMBOTTOM , que demonios ha hecho??? AZUL, AZUL!! Cree usted que el azul se parece medianamente al carmín que debería presentar esta poción????? Cuantas semillas de Klinda ha puesto???? No se ha dejado bien especificado en la pizarra que debían ser exactamente 2 y tres cuartos????? ¿ Es posible ser más incompetente que usted????_

Por Merlín, si me parezco a la tía esa del El Rival más débil el programa ese muggle

_-- ¿Podría repetirme la primera pregunta?_

Joder, mantra vuelve aquí! Inspirar, expirar, inspirar.... espera un momento... Lombotton a hecho una gracia o esta tan acojonado que ya no coordina?? Sea lo que fuere ahora tengo a todos los gryffindors descojonandose, SERAN!

_-- 50 puntos menos para Gryfindor_

Míralos no son adorables, es decir X puntos menos y se callan, si es que en el fondo los quiero... los quiero fuera de aquí YA!

--Profesor, eso no es justo, Neville solo estaba aturdido con tantas preguntas, el no pretendía...

Ya salto la insufrible sabelotodo, pero que CRUZ! Para que después se critique de mí, pero es que no hay persona humana que aguante esto, vaya ni persona ni criaturita mágica, baste con decir que los elfos domésticos del castillo ya no saben donde esconderse para no encontrar prendecitas que los liberen....en fin allá voy...

-- Srta. Granger , serán 100 si se atreve a seguir hablando sin permiso.

Je, je, je (insertar risa irónica), mírala ahora parece un pececillo fuera de la pecera, abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada... q mona...urgg

Ya en serio, estos crios me van a matar, ni la inminente guerra, ni Voldy que me tiene ganas, no señor, serán los enanos estos.

Pero que demonios?!.....

_-- Sr Lombottom, NO!_

Pero ya es demasiado tarde el inútil acaba de verter todo el tarro de bilis de dragón en el caldero y....

¡¡¡¡PIM, PAM, PUM!!!!!

Genial! Ahora me pasaré quitando resto de poción todo el año, que demonios para que tengo a esos Gryffindors eh?! Yo castigo a unos poquitos y que lo limpien ellos.

Vale, ahora que caigo...estoy en el suelo ya va siendo hora que me levante....hecho.

Anda, que es eso que tengo a mis pies, una cosa negra, larga, delgada, con pelo oscuro y que me mira con una cara de mala leche que "pa" que.... eh! Un momento...si soy yo!. Hay que ver lo wapo que estoy cuando me cabreo...No espera...SOY YO?! Y si yo, quiero decir mi cuerpo serrano, esta en el suelo, donde estoy yo?!

--_Ron, creo que vamos a pasar limpiando esto unas cuantas tardes._

_-- Efectivamente Potter, y 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor. _

Porque se me queda mirando el dichoso "niño que vivió" (nótese mi ironía y recochineo) con cara de alucinao??????

Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que.......................... ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que na (busca por ahí que hay algo dedicao a ti!!!), y a mi brother que si no se enfada ; P

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Clase de Pociones (hace falta que diga algo más?!)

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape

EN POCIONES Y A LO LOCO II 

Vale, tu tranquilo, eres profesor de pociones y totalmente capaz de invertir el desastre que ha provocado Lombottong... no? Muy bien piensa y piensa rápido que decir, porque a Potter le va a dar algo...¿esta hiperventilando? Sí.

_-- Eso es lo que diría Snape si te escuchase Pott.. Harry_

Venga ahora sonríe y que parezca todo una bromita... mira parece que el niño se relaja. A colao!

_-- Si, de eso estoy seguro Ron. Míralo hay en el suelo, el bastardo de pelo grasiento parece un jodido murciélago que se acabase de estrellar contra un muro._

Que alguien me sujete que le arreo. Tengo que controlarme, así que cojo aire y hago como el que contiene la risa, cuando en realidad lo que estoy conteniendo es las ganas de matar al niñato este que se parece al cretino de su papaito!

Parece que por fin Weasley a recuperado el sentido y esta levantando a mi body serrano del suelo, menos mal. Anda si sacúdeme la capa...eh, eh que haces, NO! NO! Déjalo no lo hagas....Mierda! Ahora se esta, o me esta, o lo que sea, sacudiendo ahí donde la espalda pierde su sano nombre, o lo que es lo mismo... me esta tocando el CULO!

_-- Eh Harry?..._

Este crío pelirrojo me va a hacer perder prestigio, es q no se ha dao cuent de que esta en mi pedazodecuerpoperoquebuenoqueestoyyoteniaquehabersiomodeloynomaestrillo, aahss, aire que me ahogo, ya ta.

Empieza a gesticular, vaya que mal me sienta hacer de pipo gestitos, y... lo estoy viendo va a cagarla de nuevo....

_-- Eh... diez puntos menos para Gryfindor por tu... su incompetencia Nevill... Sr., Lombottong...y....y...fuera de aquí todos...y...eh... Potter, Granger, y Weasley, serán ustedes los que limpien este desastre...eh... esta tarde a las ocho... están castigados._

_Eh...Y ahora todos fuera de aquí._

_--Pero profesor..._

_-- Eh... ni una palabra más Srta. Granger._

_-- Si señor._

Pero vamos a ver es que esta mocosa es sorda! No acabo de decir (o en su defecto lo ha dicho Weasley) que ni una palabra más, pa que dice na! Y después dicen que quito puntos por gusto...es que...

_-- Vayámonos chicos_

_--Si vayámonos Ron, Hermione tiene razón pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, Snape preferiría un Avada Kedavra antes de admitir que es injusto que nosotros tengamos que limpiar esto._

_-- Umh_

Efectivamente Potter prefiero eso que favorecerte, si? Que va si en el fondo no te odio tanto...en el fondo, fondo, fondo...si yo soy así na mas que pa guardar la compostura y que nadie sospeche que trabajo pa los buenos... si ya eso es verdad pero...te tengo manía joio niño!! Yo no tengo la culpa, la tiene tu padre y su amiguito el chucho. Porque yo... PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAGO COMIÉNDOME LA CABEZA!

Anda, anda, tira pa lante que se va a notar...

_--Ron venga._

_-- Si, esto... voy...esperadme._

_-- Pero donde vas???_

_-- A hablar con el profesor Snape._

_--RON!_

Pues no me a cogio la wormbook esta de la túnica, será intrometía!!!

_--Déjame Gran.. Hermione, se lo que hago._

Que esperabais que me largase tan pancho y dejara al pecoso apoderarse de mi vida, sin decirle antes cuatro cosillas??? Que poco me conocéis....

_--Eh... esto... Weasley no he dicho que fuera._

_--Mira mocoso, que nos hayamos cambiado los cuerpos no significa que me puedas tratar a placer, así que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, marca mis palabras, una sola idiotez de tu parte y acabo contigo Weasley._

_--Eh...esto... si señor._

Vaya esta acojonado, si, creo que en este momento el pelirrojo tiene, como se dice en Andalucía, los wevos de corbata. Creo que me he pasao, si en el fondo el chiquillo lo estaba haciendo hasta bien, me estaba imitando de forma aceptablemente creíble. En fin, una vez dicho lo que le tenia q decir creo que ya me puedo largar.

_--Señor?_

_-- Sí Sr. Weasley?_

_-- Creo que seria mejor que Harry y Hermione se enterasen de lo que ha ocurrido, no le parece?_

Pues ahora que lo pienso el pecoso tiene razón, esos dos tortolitos deberían saberlo. Si, ya, ahora os preguntareis porque digo lo de tortolitos, es evidente no? Potter y Granger están liados, la odiosa devora-libros y el capull... del nene que vivió.

_--No, no ,me parece. Así que mantenga la boca cerrada hasta que yo solucione esto._

Mira que soy capullo y bastardo, se que esta en lo cierto y aun así tengo que llevarle la contraria na mas que pa joder. En fin a ver como lo hago para solucionar esto, por lo pronto esta tarde con la excusa de lo del castigo comenzare a preparar la poción que invierte esto, el único problema reside en que son necesarios dos días de cocción a fuego lento y sinceramente no me gusta nada la idea de pasarme todo el fin de semana en el cuerpo de Weasley y menos aun siendo amable y riendo las gracias a Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bueno, bueno, y ahora almuerzo entre Gryfindors, que me depara el futuro??? De que me enterare??? Oye! Esto de estar aquí de incógnito tiene sus ventajas!! Yo que soy un cotillilla nato me voy a enterar de todos los chismorreos de esta casa!!! Jejejeje, comentaran algo de los escarceos de McGonagall y Dumbledore??? Porque los muy mam... se la pasan de Inglaterra a Paris a Roma todo el jodido fin de semana!!! Mira los agüeletes que marcha tienen en el cuerpo.

_--Ron, que le has dicho a Snape???_

Será pesá la niña esta!!!! Pero a ella que le importara?

_--No es asunto tuyo Hermione._

Ya es hora de que alguien te corte las alas y te bajes de la parra mono... esto quiero decir mona. (El subsubcosciente que me falla, es q ya estoy mayor).

_--¿¿Ronald que te pasa?? Estas muy raro. Te has enfadado conmigo verdad?? Es por lo de ayer no??_

Que?? Lo de ayer??? Y que será eso??? Un momentito echa el freno!! Alguien me esta tocando!!!!!!. No me atrevo ni a mirar. Me armo de valor y dirijo la mirada hacia debajo de la mesa....QUE HACE GRANGER CON SU MANO EN MI ENTREPIERNA!!!!!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que na (busca por ahí que hay algo dedicao a ti!!!), y a mi brother que si no se enfada ; P

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Clase de Pociones (hace falta que diga algo más?!)

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape

EN POCIONES Y A LO LOCO III 

A ver, le suelto una bordería al más puro estilo Snape, o le echo directamente el Avada Kedavra??? Eso es demasiado extremista aunque no creáis que me faltan ganas.

Esta bien, deslizo la mano por debajo de la mesa y....tiro del las zarpas de Granger.

Uffff me ha costao trabajo pero al fin soy libre!!!!!

En fin a ver por donde me sale ahora.

_--Pero... Ronald...snif,snif._

Por la magia de Merlín! No me digas que se va a poner a llorar...tiene cara de perrillo abandonao, le tiembla el labio inferior....5

4

3

2

1

_--Buaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Solo dos palabras:

Tierra

Trágame

_--Buaaaahh, perdóname Ronald. Buaaah._

Nos esta mirando todo el comedor...que vergüenza, menos mal que el ridículo lo hace Weasley que si no...y por cierto estoy yo ya intrigao...que demonios le dijo esta al Pecoso pa que se ponga así... Bueno a ver por donde me salgo...

_--Esto...Hermione, podemos salir fuera y hablamos de esto...en la intimidad_

_--Snif...si...vamos_

Aleluya!!! Al menos a dejado de berrear...digo...llorar.

_--Ronald...._

Y porque me llama por mi nombre completo??? PERO QUE DIGO!!!, QUE ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE!!! ESTOY SIENDO ABSORBIDO POR LA PERSONALIDAD DE WEASLEY?!!!

_--... yo... no quise decir eso_

Que no quiso decir que??????? A esta niña no le han enseñado a ser más explícita???? Por dios! Que desesperación, umh, ahora necesito una respuesta comodín....

_-- Si claro..._

Que tal?

_-- Te lo prometo, no fue mi intención decir lo que dije..._

Pero criatura de Dios!!! (es por decir algo, porque esta mínimo es de Voldemort), me vas a decir ya que es lo que se supone que me dijiste, que me molestó tanto???

Yo con cara de enfadao, que eso se me da muuuuuuuuuu bieeeen y ahora...

_--Seguro..._

Umh?! O, ooo.....no por lo que más quieras NO! No te pongas a lloran otra vez!

_--BUAAAAAH, te lo prometo Ronald, BUAAAAH, snif, yo solo dije que Viktor era más guapo que tú para ver si te ponías celoso, BUAAAAAH...._

Por favor, que Patético!! Y yo que creía que la salia esta iba tras de Potter... y va a ser que no.

_--Esto... no llores Hemione. Snif_

Pos no me esta dando hasta sentimiento y to!

_--Ronald, perdoname, por favor, yo..._

Pesá!

_--Te perdono Hermione._

Más que na pa que te calles hija que eres un verdadero coñazo.

_--Oh! Ronald... buaaaaah..._

Pero vamos a ver, no le he dicho que la perdono??!! Por que demonios sigue llorando??

_--...soy tan feliz! Buaaah..._

A esta tía no hay quien la entienda.

_--...porque... yo..._

Ay madre mía, madre miiiaaaaaaaaaaa, no digas más na wapa.

_--...yo....yo..._

YOYO: dícese del juguete formado por un disco ahuecado interiormente como una lanzadera y que sube y baja a lo largo de una cuerdecilla.

Ala que dominio del diccionario.

_--...yo..._

Tú, tú, tú...anda que no veas que derroche de vocabulario!!!

_--...tequieroRonald_

Que? No en serio, que ha dicho?? Es que tan rápido, sin respirar y con la papa esa que tiene en la boca....

Está esperando a que diga algo...

Está cada vez más cerca....

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME ESTA BESANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que na (busca por ahí que hay algo dedicao a ti!!!), y a mi brother que si no se enfada ; P

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Clase de Pociones (hace falta que diga algo más?!)

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape

EN POCIONES Y A LO LOCO IV 

Socorroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que alguien me quite a esta de encima!

Pero que asco, me esta babeando entero.

Hago acopio de fuerza y....

Puag, puaaagg... ahora tendré que lavarme la boca con lejía.

Lo que me faltaba, para colmo Snape, es decir yo, estoy mirando con cara de alucinado desde la escalera que tengo justo en frente. Ui, ui, ui...creo que estoy cabreao, es decir, creo que a Weasley no le ha hecho mucha gracia que Granger me bese. A mi no me mires así colega!!!!!!

_--Ron, es que no vas a decir nada..._

Pesá, que demonios quiere que le diga eh???? Que me ha parecido asqueroso, que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que es un beso??? Que soy Snape y que en realidad su Ronald esta mirándonos con cara de querer acabar con nuestras vidas??? Que de hecho puede que hasta lo consiga porque me temo que al quedarse con mi cuerpo también se ha quedado con mis poderes????

Pos eso.

_-- Eh..._

Venga pecoso échame una mano! Baja y di algo propio de mi!!!

_--Srta. Granger, creo que su comportamiento no es el más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta que están en uno los pasillos más frecuentados de todo el colegio._

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias, gracias y gracias. Recordadme que cuando recupere mi cuerpo le de puntos a este niño! Y no, no he perdido la cabeza, Weasley a demostrado hoy todo el poderío de un Slytherin. Aparte de lo obvio, es decir, salvarme el trasero.

-- Mire profesor, estoy cansada de sus impertinencias, que no vienen al caso, cansada de que tenga que buscar una excusa para quitarme puntos, en definitiva cansada de USTED, MALDITO BATARDO DE PELO GRASIENTO!!!!.

Jo, que dura es... yo no soy tan perro...no???? Snif, snif ...si?

--Granger, su insolencia le costará, un castigo y 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

50????? Joder ni yo mismo hubiese sido tan cabronazo...

Weasley esta celoso, Weasley esta celoso...ji,jijijiiiiiiijijijijijijiiiiiiijijijiiiiii.

Ui, ui, ui, la histérica esta se está poniendo de todos los colores habidos y por haber, madre del amor hermoso, que tonalidad de rojo más rarísima tiene en la cara. Acojona un wevo, de hecho los mios, bueno, los de Weasley los tengo en la garganta, haciéndole compañía a las admidalas, que por lo que puedo observar, más bien palpar, no se las quitaron nunca al pecoso y...y que demonios hago yo dando un mitin sobre huevos y admídalas??????? Definitivamente la babilla de la wormbook debe ser venenosa, muy venenosa... o es que yo soy alérgico a ella, a la baba me refiero, claro que ahora que lo pienso, también soy alérgico a la niña esta y a todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

Mientras yo estoy aquí dilucidando teorías extrañas, a Granger le ha dado tiempo a crear una nueva tonalidad de morado para sus apretados labios, que la verdad sea dicha, es bastante bonito, estoy por pedirle que lo mantenga mientras voy a por mi cámara de fotos, pa luego mandarlo a Astor, a ver si me compran el color pa una nueva gama de productos de maquillaje, me forro y me largo de aquí, porque después de la pechá de años que llevo dando pociones y suplicando por el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, empiezo a estar un poquillo quemao sobre todo desde que llego Potter............

Se me va la pinza....

Hablando del rey de Roma, el héroe acaba de hacer acto de presencia...que parte del "_Hermione, podemos salir fuera y hablamos de esto...en la intimidad" _no entendió????

Será cotilla.!!!!!!

Se acerca a mí disimuladamente y me susurra al oído...

_--Ron, que ocurre???_

.......más babas!!!!!

-- Snape, acaba de quitarle 50 puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de Hermione.

Cada vez lo hago mejor... me sale con una naturalidad... ya lo estoy viendo.........Ceremonia de los Oscars Merlín.... número tropecientos...."Y...el Merlín al mejor actormagus dramático es para....." redoble de tambores purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr "Severus Snape... por En pociones y a lo loco"

--Mejor nos vamos dentro no crees??! Antes de que Snape nos quite puntos a nosotros también, y así me cuentas que es lo que ha hacho Hermi para que le quiten puntos.

Insisto, este Potter es un marujón de mucho cuidao.

--Uhm, si vamos...

Pero la verdad es que así me quito del medio para cuando Granger explote, sinceramente con sus fluidos bucales ya he tenido suficiente por hoy y para el resto de mi vida.

--¿Dónde demonios cree que va Sr. Weasley????!!!!!!!!!!

Vaya hombre. A ver, le dije al enano este que, una sola idiotez de su parte y acababa con el, no? Pues porque me está gritando de ese modo? Le voy a echar una de mis miradas de odio...umh la numero 1234 por ejemplo...

Veo que vacila durante unos segundos pero para desgracia de mi honor, no se rinde.

Supongo que no tienen la misma fuerza si no son mis ojitos los que las perpetran.

-- Y usted Potter, lárguese.

Menudo cabreo tiene este Weasley, y será verdad y todo que esta celoso, no...me lo pue...do creer. Esta loco por esta. Ahora más que nunca entiendo eso de que el amor es ciego...a lo que yo añadiría en este caso...y sordo, mudo, falto de gusto etc.

Que cruel soy, tampoco es para tanto.

Potter se larga y aquí nos quedamos los tres.

Se podrían cortar vigas de hierro con la tensión que hay entre esos dos.

A ver como acaba esto.

-- COMO SE ATREVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Señoras y señores el volcán Granger acaba de hacer erupción, se recomienda a todos los habitantes de isla Hogwarts que se larguen cagando leches antes de la gran explosión. Desde el cráter del volcán les informó Severus Snape, para informativos telecinco.

-- QUE COMO ME ATREVO???!!! Como te atreves tu a besar a ESE....

-- Vayase a la mierda!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y sabe lo que le digo eh! Que ESE, es el chico al que quiero más que a nada en el mundo, para su información, yo Hermione Granger estoy locamente enamorada de Ronald Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que vergüenza de verdad, esta niña no piensa lo que dice??????? (Más bien lo que grita)

Veras tu ahora.....

Un momento.... Snape, es decir Weasley, esta bajando las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz y se va a abalanzar sobre Granger. La mata, este tío la mata, y lo peor de todo es que el autor material del crimen seré yo.

Pero que demonios..........

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WEASLEY ESTA MORREANDO A GRANGER, CON MI BOCA!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Capítulo 5 ultimo y definitivo ya no os ...

**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Humor (o al menos eso era lo que pretendía)

**Dedicatori**a: pos....pa la Loka de la Ana, porque va a ser la primera en leerlo mas que na (busca por ahí que hay algo dedicao a ti!!!), y a mi brother que si no se enfada ; P

Y a tos los que lo leáis por valientes ; )

**Resumen**: Clase de Pociones (hace falta que diga algo más?!)

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son los diálogos, lo "normal" lo que piensa Snape

EN POCIONES Y A LO LOCO V

POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE. ESTO NO PUEDE SER REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Con esta suplica que he adoptado como nuevo mantra me giro a derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo, delante, detrás, un dos tres, comprobando así que lo que me queda de honor, que no es demasiado, sigue intacto puesto que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Ufffffffff.

Vale, una vez realizada la comprobación mi siguiente misión es acabar con la vida del zopenco este, pero para eso primero tendría que cambiar de cuerpo porque si no, que seria asesinato o suicidio???? Bah da lo mismo.

A todo esto, porque Granger sigue entre sus, mis...urg brazos???? La habrá ahogado???

No... se mueve... vaya que pena.

_--Suélteme maldito bastardo, que demonios hace, eso ha sido asqueroso...._

Y que lo digas bonita (es un decir lo de bonita eh!) Por una vez en mi vida y sin que sirva de precedente estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. El hecho de ver como mi dulce boquita se estampaba contra la tuya, como mis musculosos brazos te rodeaban mientras mi pelvis hacia contacto con la tuya y... (Autora: ya vale que esto parece una película de dos rombos.)

A lo que iba, me abalanzo sobre el pecoso y lo aparto de la poseída no quiero que vuelva a usar mis carnosos labios para besarla mientras aprieta mi cuerpo sudoroso contra.... (Autora: YA VALE SEVERUS!!!!!!)

En fin, que agarro a Weasley por la túnica y....

_ZAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

_BIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_BO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Y de más onomatopeyas conocidas.

Bueno, digamos que no he salido muy bien parado de la trifulquilla y es que, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero es que está en mi cuerpo!!!! así que el pelirrojo me ha partido la cara literalmente. A ver hagamos evaluación de los daños:

Ojos: sigo teniendo los dos aunque no veo por uno, más que nada porque lo tengo cerrado de la hinchazón.

Pómulos: pulverizados

Nariz: sangrante y rota.

Mandíbula: desencajada

Dientes: todos en su sitio por ahora.

Lo bueno es que no es mi cara y el muy idiota acaba de darse una paliza a si mismo, lo malo es que el que lo siente soy yo...y duele muxooooooooooooooooo.

_--MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!!_

Esta niña es una histérica.

No nos ha dado tiempo a reaccionar tanto el pecoso como yo hemos quedao clavados en el suelo del susto y cuando nos hemos querido dar cuenta Granger ya se había abalanzado sobre Weasley lo había tirado al suelo y le estaba arrancando la piel de la cara a tiras, y no estoy exagerando.

No debería, después de la paliza que me ha pegado, no debería ayudarle, pero la verdad es que me da pena el chiquillo...y una mierda! lo que pasa es que quiero que mi cara quede intacta para cuando la recupere.

En fin allá voy, me remango, saco la varita y...

_--Petrificus total._

Si, vale, ya se que no es un súper hechizo pero ha funcionado no? Se ha estado quieta no??? Pos ya esta.

_--Gracias señor._

_--Lo he hecho por mi cara Weasley._

_--Podría quitármela de encima señor??._

Bueeenooooo, vaaaaleeee, de acuerdoooooooo. Agarro a la "Roca" y la tiro al suelo. Si que pasa!!!?? Al suelo. Si esta petrificada, no le duele y si le duele que se aguante.

_--Esto ... señor yo... lo....sien..._

_--Está bien Weasley, solo estabas defendiendo tu territorio, pero por favor no vuelvas a usar mis labios para hacerlo..._

_--No señor y..._

_--No he acabado, quiero que sepa que fue la Srta. Granger la que me beso pensando que era usted. Eso es todo, Ah! y no se olvide de que esta tarde a las ocho tenemos una cita en mi despacho para arreglar este entuerto._

No diréis que no me he comportado eeeh, he estao to comprensivo con lo del territorio y eso, si es que yo tenia que haber puesto un consultorio amoroso, si hasta tenía el eslogan y todo: "If you have a heartache, tell to Severus Snape" si ya se que está en inglés pero las rimas que me salían en español eran: "Si el corazón perdéis, acudid a Severus Snape" que quedaba como demasiado cursicaballeresco y la otra era "Si quieres jugar a la Play compite con Severus Snape" que no venia al caso así que....

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Vale ya queda menos, solo media hora para las ocho, haber voy a ir recordándoselo a Potter y a Granger... mierda, no, no lo entendeis, MIERDA! Me olvide de la petarda esa, me la dejé en mitad del pasillo, del pasillo del comedor, Dios! Ahora todo el mundo la habrá visto, Dumbledore la despetrificara y entonces....ooooggggggfff MIERDA!!!!!

Vamos piececitos, corred más rápido, venga , venga.......

El pasillo está lleno de gente, muy lleno.....

Oh no! No está, no está, me cago en...

_--Weasley..._

Me giro a la izquierda y ahí estoy yo mirándome con cara de desesperación.

_--Si señor?_

No podéis ni imaginar el trabajo que me ha costado decirle "señor" a el pecoso, pero esto esta demasiado concurrido como para ponerse en plan estúpido.

_--El Sr. Potter y la Srta. Granger le están esperando en mi despacho, para el castigo, recuerda_...

_-- Si, profesor._

Vaya el pelirrojo tiene agallas, ha conseguido mantener la compostura mientras todo el pasillo estaba atento a nuestra conversación...increíble....definitivamente tengo que darle unos puntillos cuando todo esto termine.

Ya estamos solitos por los corredores de Hogwarts. Allá voy...

_--Profesor, siento lo de antes pero es que todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que decía._

¿??¿?¿?¿?¿? estoy alucinando con el nen

_--Lo se Weasley, y ahora, donde esta Granger??_

_--Cuando usted se fue la lleve a mi...su despacho señor, no la despetrifiqué porque si no iba a armar un escándalo así que allí esta con Harry al que he tenido que echar un Desmaius porque se ha puesto histérico al ver a Hermione en ese estado._

De verdad que yo lo flipo, este niño es un monstruo!!!! Tiene coco, al contrario de lo que yo creía...definitivamente tendrá esos puntitos de más.

_--De modo que ahora tengo a tus dos ridículos amigos en mi despacho a la espera de que los desencante y además de todo eso aún sigo en tu maldito cuerpo!! Magnifico, hoy es un día magnifico!._

Que pensabais??? Que le iba a dar las gracias o que??? Pero bueno! Que os habéis creído! Tengo que mantener mi reputación, esque... sois unos ingenuos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Por fin en mi despacho, como lo echaba de menos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No recuerdo haber comprado esa gárgola tan horrorosa....anda pero si es Granger! No puedo evitarlo jijijijiji soy malooooooooooooooooooo.......

_PAM!!!_

_PIM!!!_

POM!!! 

_--Auch_

Eso me ha dolido, contra que demonios me he...

_--Potterrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!_

Por dios si hasta inconsciente me fastidia.

_--Bien Weasley necesitaré los siguientes ingredientes para la poción: polvo de jazmín, semilla de amapola, hojas de....._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Vale, esto es todo ahora a esperar._

_--Esperar señor???_

_-- Si Sr. Weasley usted debería saber que la poción "Retornadora" necesita dos días de cocción._

_--Así es señor pero, recuerdo que usted nos dijo que cuando hacia menos de 24h que se había producido el cambio de cuerpo podía limitarse la cocción a 2h._

Jo-der, como lo había olvidado???? Sere inútil, bah será cosa del disfraz que llevo puesto, que ser Weasley me ha afectado totalmente y a él se le ha pegado un poquito de mi inteligencia de ahí los puntitos lúcidos que ha estado teniendo durante el día. Venga yaaaa eso no me lo creo ni yo, tengo que admitir que con el estado de shok primero, y el histerismo Granger después ni siquiera lo había recordado.

_--Tienes razón Weasley._

Anda eh!!! Estoy hecho un machote capaz de admitir sus errores, porque yo podía haber dicho algo del estilo de "ya lo sabia Weasley, solo le estaba poniendo a prueba" pero sinceramente no me quedan fuerzas para llevarle la contraria.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_--Bueno vamos allá, bébalo todo de acuerdo? Lo más rápido que pueda y..._

....y reza para que esto funcione.

_--....y eso es todo Weasley. A la de tres, 1, 2 y 3!_

Glup, glup, glup pero que malo esta esto por Dios! Voy a vomitar, que asco. Ui que mareo, pero porque va tan deprisa la habitación???? Me caigo a la de 1, me caigo a la de 2...

PUM!!!! 

Eh! Siempre es a la de 3!!!

Que duro esta el suelo no?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Que dolor de cabeza. Donde estoy? Y que demonios hace Weasley tirado a mi lado??

Eh!!! Espera un momento si puedo ver a Weasley entonces....

Me levanto y corro hacia el pequeño espejo que tengo cerca de la librería y..... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ya'stoy en mi cuer-poo, ya'stoy en mi cuer-poo (con musiquilla de la conga).Pero porque me mira el pecoso con esa cara????

AH!! Vale que es que estoy dando saltos por toda la habitación mientras grito a pleno pulmón "ya'stoy en mi cuer-poooooo" con la musiquilla de la conga, y yo que creí que solo lo estaba pensando....

_--Bueno como se encuentra Sr. Weasley?_

_--Un poco dolorido, pero me alegra estar en mi cuerpo señor!._

--Bueno pues.....

_--Pues....deberíamos..._

_--Si deberíamos devolverle a esos dos su estado normal._

_--Eso creo..._

_--Sabe Weasley esto nos va a doler._

_--Lo sé Profesor._

_--Y si los dejamos así?? _

Diquesi, diquesi, diquesi, di-que-si, por fi , por fi, porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

_--Señor no creo..._

_--Era solo una ironía Weasley._

No ha colado, jo, que ahora me toca recibir mamporros e insultos de los dos!!! Que yo aquí donde me veis soy muy sensible...y que me duele la cabeza por dios..no creo que aguantar los berridos de la histérica sea lo más aconsejable....

_--A ver...Enervate!_

_--MAMOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!! ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!_

_COMO SE ATREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA HACERLE ESO A HERMIONNNNNNNNNNNNNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mi cabecita.

_--Tranquilo Harry todo tiene su explicación._

Pronunciadas las palabras mágicas, el pecoso agarra al niño que vivió, que se ha callado al oír la voz de su amigo, y se lo lleva a una esquina a contarle nuestra aventura. Bendito sea!!!!!!

_--Eh...esto...profesor...lo siento...yo...no lo sabía._

_--Usted siempre actuando en la ignorancia, eh Potter?!_

Baja la mirada y agacha la cabeza echaba esto de menos!!!!!!!!!!!

Vale ahora a por la histérica.

_--Tráigame el tarro azul de aquella estantería, el que pone jugo de mandrágora._

Vierto unas gotitas en la boca de Granger y.....

_--...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

No! Snif snif mi alfombra no, porfi buaaaahhhag. ¡sera bruta la niña, la ha roto!

Socorroooooooooo viene directita a mi, me va ha morder! Noooooo...!!!!!!

_--Auch!... Señorita Granger!... Auch!... controlese...Auch!_

Entonces Weasley se a balanza sobre ella la separa de mi y le grita:

_--YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO HERMIONE!!!!!_

Y la besa, un morreo de los de película del plus a las 2am del sábado.

Y la niña se calla.

Y el Pelirrojo es mi héroe.

Y Potter llora como un bebe.

Y yo pienso que bonito es el amor....y que a gusto se queda uno cuando la poseída está en silencio.

Por cierto, creiais que lo habia olvidado?! No, lo prometido es deuda:

_--Weasley...150 puntos para Griffindor._

HPHPHPHP

Y ahora un feedback, review revisión??? Llamadlo como os plazca pero....porfiiiiiiiiiiiiii dadme vuestra opinión.


End file.
